Forbidden Love
by IWantCupcakeGir
Summary: Dead! I must redo. Check back soon!
1. Surprises

Hi! My first fic nothing but the personalities belong to me... I know Hermione has changed alot but hey its my fic if you don't like it don't read it. Okay this is my forst attempt at a D/Hr fic I'm used to the AU fic or like fics where Hermione all of a sudden finds out she's realted to Spoiler Hope ya'll like it-Liz

'Hermione!' called Kaitlyn Granger from the bottom of the stairs. Hermione sighed and yelled back down. "Coming." Hermione was becoming increasingly tired of being called away from her computer several times a day because relatives had insisted on visiting her new brother. Already Hermione and Ashton were fighting like they had known each other since forever. Hermione was a pretty average 16 year old girl. She had gotten taller, she had finally got boobs, her hips were a little wider. She had let her hair grow to about the middle of her back and now kept it straight. Over the summer she had changed the clothes she wore. It was sorda punk but she preferred unique. Because she would go from baggy pants and a tee shirt to booty shorts and a strapless corset top. She had also died her hair a redish color. But it was more like a crimson that looked really good when she curled her hair. She had made more muggle friends and started going to parties.

"HERMIONE! HOW YOU HAVE GROWN!" Cried her aunt. "Oh you and Ashton look so much alike! You would never now he was adopted." Hermione did her best to plaster a smile while her aunt gave her hugs and kisses. "Auntie!" yelled a five year olds voice. She looked down. "Hi Celeste." She picked up the small child. "He called me short stuff!" Hermione looked up her cinnamon eyes meeting Ashton's steely grey eyes that reminded her of Malfoy's. Ashton was at least 5'9 ,5'10. He wasn't burly but you could tell he worked out. He had light sandy blonde hair that looked more brown then it did blonde. He kept it spiked and short. He usually wore a muscle short with a hoodie and baggy jeans either in blue or black. Hermione looked down into Celeste's oddly colored eyes. Celeste was going to be a witch. They had finally found out where Hermione got her magic from. Her grandmother had married a squib who had a very long magical background. But since her Grandmother was muggle and him a Squib her mother or any of her aunts hadn't become magical. It was only her and Celeste so far."Well you just ignore him. He is a jacka-..." Hermione's mom came to Hermione and took Celeste to the back yard. "You know you mustn't say that stuff around her." Hermione sighed. "Sorry. Its true. He is a jackass." She said firmly. "I am going to my computer room now." Hermione said giving her mom a hug. "By the way I put your mail in there." Hermione smiled. "Thanks." Hermione got the key out of her pocket wondering how her mother did seeing as Hermione was the only one who had a key. She tripped over something walking in and noticed it was a stack of mail. Hermione pressed play on her radio and picked up the mail. She hummed along to 'Mosh' by Eminem even though she didn't like the way he had insulted Bush. "Shoulda been Kerry he was bitching about. " She told Ashton when they were debating about America's economy and politics.

Hermione sighed and sat down on a black plastic blow up chair and looked through the mail. "TWIST, J-14, Cell phone bill, wrong address, Owl from Ron, Owl from Harry, Owl from Malfoy, Owl fr-. Owl from Malfoy?" She looked at it and opened it. She closed it when she saw it said Pansy and not her own name. She saw a owl on the perch she had in her room for when she got owls." Hey bird." she called as she wrote something on a spare bit of parchment.

_Draco,_

_Your stupid bird sent Pansy's letter to me. I just saw what name it was I didn't read it. Personally I wouldn't want too. Who knows what you talk about! Probably plans to kill Harry and his friends. Or deatheater shit!_

_Someone_

Hermione had done that on purpose. She knew it would piss him off and she was bored and needed some amusement. She opened up the letters from Ron and Harry. Hermione went to the small fridge her parents had gotten her and took out a soda. She nearly choked on it when she read Ron's letter.

Hermione,

How are you doing? I miss you a lot and I can't wait till you get to the Burrow. I heard there was a Masquerade Ball. I wanted to know if you would like go with me? I mean you don't have too. Then we could like stay going out like you know, BF/GF? Its just a question. I'd understand if you don't want too. Well see ya soon.

Love,

Ron

Hermione hesitantly wrote him a letter back.

Ron,

Hun, you know I love you. But As well you know... A brother. Not as a BF. Sorry. But If there were a ball I would know. After all. I am a prefect and Dumbledoore didn't mention it in the letter. He changed them He tells you everyone else that's a prefect. And the dates to Hogsmeade and other things that I can't mention. But, If there was I'm sure I would go with you. Okay. But, AS FRIENDS. Nothing more.

Mione

Hermione sighed and folded up the letter and answered Harry's. She heard a scream in the Great Room and she ran down stairs to see a small grey blur dotting around her Aunts head. "Pig!" She yelled. She sighed and got out her wand knowing she would get in trouble for this. "Imobulus!" The bird froze and fell to the ground. "Sorry." She said nervously and picked the stupid bird up. She went back to her room.

Ashton was standing in shock "You guys weren't lying?" He asked his grey eyes as big as tea saucers. "No. We weren't." Said Kaitlyn. "Wow." was all he said as his new Aunt began to gush about how talented Hermione was.

Hermione walked back to her room and attended to Pig. She read the letter from Mrs. Weasly about the Burrow. She sent back a reply to Harry's, Ron's and his mother by pig because Harry was already there. Hermione pleasantly declined because she had decided to spend the summer with her family.

She was singing to a pop song when someone knocked on the door. "Hermione?" asked a hesitant voice. She turned around. "Aarin?" she said amazed. Aarin was one of Ashton's friends but she knew him long before Ashton came. " What do you want? To use me again." She said crossly. "Come one Mione!" He said exasperated. "No. Go see Ashton. Leave." Aarin kept standing there. "Aarin. NOW. Leave." Hermione sighed and brought out her wand and held it to his heart. Aarin knew Hermione was a witch because he was downstairs and saw her. He was also there when she got her letter. He was 2 year's older then her like Ashton. Aarin looked away and closed the door.

Hermione sighed and went to her radio to change the son. She didn't hear the owl or see the owl come in until it landed on her shoulder and lightly nipped her ear. "Hey bird." she said knowing it was Malfoy's she took the parchment and read his letter.

Someone,

Listen hear you don't talk to a Malfoy like that your lucky I don't know who this is. But its probably the mudblood or Weaslebee! I advise you stay out of peoples business!

Draco

Hermione fumed.

Pompous Asshole,

I AM NO MUDBLOOD! YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL WE GET TO SCHOOL YOU POMPOUS LITTLE ASSHOLE!

Someone

Hermione sent the letter before she relized she had said what she had put. She sighed and played on the computer. A message popped up while she was looking around FunnyJunk.

twistedjellyfreak:Hey!

Blackrosetears: Yes, my brothers here if that's what you wanna know.

Twistedjellyfreak: WHAT! That space cadet! Please!

Blackrosetears: > >

Twistedjellyfreak: Fine! Back at Ya!

Blackrosetears: Come on over, hoebag!

Her friend came over and they played around on the computer for awhile until she had to go to Gymnastics practice. Hermione was bored again and fell asleep until she smelt something. It smelt like a really expensive cologne. She opened her eyes and found a letter there. She sighed and put it on the desk and fell back asleep. She hear a click click noise then felt something on her face she opened her eyes and there it was again she took it off and looked at it. She looked up and saw the bird. "Fine." she said opening it. She pretended to read then she ripped it up. "Go on bird." The bird flew off and she sighed.

Okay I know its short but, once I get enough reveiws I'll post the second chapter I am working on chapter three right now. I have a BETA but, she hasn't checked out this chapter yet because she is working on another fic so... But she did skim over it so THANK YOU PINKY Please reveiw. All kinds off comments welcomed. I don't care if you say "this fic fucking sucks!' I am open to constructive critisisim.. I'm not gonna say I want 5 GOOD reveiws before I'll post again. I'll post ASAIC... So it doesn't matter what type reveiws I get just I'll be happy if I get one!  
-Liz P.S. I have had a few people read it and they say its unrealistic and would never happen like Hermione wouldn't wear make up or clothes like that. So READ THE FIRST AUTHORS NOTE! I'm used to writing AU fics. Alternate Universe it tends to leak over.. But, I think it doesn't matter what they wear or if they wear make-up BECAUSE HELLO! ITS NOT THE BOOK! AND ITS MY FIC YOU DON'T LIKE IT... Sucks to be you,eh? Also I need this for help later on in another fic I am writng. Harry or Snape. I'm nat saying anything else it would give it ALL away! . Peace and Love,Liz!


	2. Train Mishaps

Okay, okay! I'm back I'm back! Okay hope ya'll liked the other Chapter. Big scandaly type thing. Kinda language-y too. Its kinda weird... Not very much to tell about it. So enjoy!

Chapter 2  
Hermione was in her computer room after her friend had left. She heard a owl fly in to her room. She went over and looked at the parchment. She sighed, when she opened. "Just a warning." she said. It had been from the ministry telling her about the use of magic. Hermione muttered something. 

A couple weeks later Hermione was running about the house getting her stuff and doing her hair. She took her trunk downstairs and went back up to get changed out of her pajama's. She put on a black strapless corset top and a pair of black hip huggers. She put her hair up in a messy bun and loosely curled the pieces of hair that fell from it the re-did the bun tighter. Hermione ran down the stairs. "Mom when are we lea-" Hermione stopped in her tracks. "Aarin? She shouldn't you have left already?" she asked. Aarin shook his head. "Nice to see you too." Hermione crossed her arms. "Seeing you doesn't exactly make me feel in the mood to be nice." She picked up her messenger bag and put it on her shoulder after putting on her Hogwart's robe. "I've transferred.'' Hermione glared. "Your doing this to hurt me again. I'm riding in the front of the cab, asshole." she said taking her trunk and shoving past him.

"Are you ever going to talk to me again?" Aarin asked when the were getting on the train 'Hermione…" Hermione turned around. "AARIN LEAVE ME ALONE. YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOU AFTER YOU HAD SEX WITH MY BEST FRIEND THEN LIED ABOUT IT." People had stopped and were watching now. "Especially after you got her /pregnant/ . You cocky, egotistical , chauvinistic, bas-" "Hermione!" Hermione swung around to see Harry. "Shove it up your ass Aarin." She said going past Harry to the compartment Harry had gone into. "What are you looking at Potter." Aarin said. He had met Harry once before and had never cared for him because he thought he was overly friendly with Hermione. "Leave her alone." Harry said going into the compartment.

Harry P.O.V

Harry walked down into the compartment. "Hermione you okay?" He felt really bad. Hermione had told him what happened. He was the only she had ever told. She wiped tears from her eyes. "I'm fine." She said trying to not cry. He knew she couldn't help it. He rubbed her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He watched her pull back. She smiled and didn't take her arms from around his neck. "Thank you." He heard her say in a small voice. He smiled. "No problem."

Hermy P.O.V (A/N: This is the only P.O.V from now on. Doing different ones are too confusing unless the Chara.'s are in different places.)

Hermione was smiling up at Harry. She studied his face intently as she sat there her arms around his neck. Harry leaned in a kissed her on her cheek as he told her about something being okay with Aarin. When he pulled Hermione suddenly moved her face and caught Harry's lips in a kiss. Harry was hesitant at first but, began to kiss her back. He moved his hands to her waist and Hermione pulled Harry's head closer. "Harry?" Hermione pulled away and looked up. "Ron." she said breathless (from the kiss.) "Uh… I have to… Go do some… Prefect thing. I told Parvati I'd meet her near the uh… Bathrooms for that…. Meeting." She said wiping some stray lip gloss from the side of her mouth.

Harry was sitting there and he looked back at Ron. "Hey Ron." he said smiling slightly. "How could you do that!" Ron asked glaring. "I didn't I mean.. Well I did bu-…" Ron cut him off and said. "Well let me guess she tripped and your lips broke he fall." Harry looked up. "That's one way of putting it." He said smiling innocently. Ron glared down at him, then punched him. Hermione was down the hall but, Draco was down there walking by the compartment Harry and Ron were in. "Granger your boyfriends are going at it I put my money on Weaslebee." Hermione laughed but then remembered he was insulting Harry. But, she probably put her money on Ron too, Ron was much stronger than most boy's in their year. He probably could take Draco. If Draco was drunk or stoned. Hermione shoved past Malfoy and into the compartment. "Ron Harry! Stop!" she yelled trying to pull Ron off of Harry, who was swinging some pretty hard punches. Ron was trying to get Hermione off of him. He pushed his arm back on her and made her fall down into Malfoy. She had hit her arm on the compartment door and was crying.

Draco watched Granger get tossed out the door she fell into him. He grabbed her under her arms and lifted her up and leaned her against a wall. He lifted Weasly off of Potter. "You broke her wrist it looks like idiot. Don't ever let me see you touch a girl like that. I may not have respect for her or anyone in Gryffindor but, I do have respect for women." He let go of Ron's collar roughly which made Ron fall back. He nodded to Crabbe and they took Hermione to the front of the train and took her to the Trolley Lady who played nurse as well. She wrapped Hermione's wrist and told her to get to the Prefects meeting..

Hermione was late but, hadn't missed much people were just talking about how they were going to decorate the ball she had lied to Ron about. "The headmaster has given us partners to do different jobs with. He also said that we have to do the first dance with them. Which means we all know who each other is. But he ,Dumbledoore, said they won't know were prefects. Just some student's he picked at Random." Hermione sat down by Parvati and looked up to the eyes that kept watching her. It was Malfoy. She looked away quickly. Justin began to speak again. 'Here's the list. Me and Padma are doing the menu… Andi you are doing the Music with James. Craig and AnnaLee are in charge of the great Hall and Hermione your with Draco. You guys are doing the setup of the Rose Gardens. And we are all doing the setup and decoration of the Courtyard. Oh yes we are also doing the decoration of the Great Hall." Justin said. "Why don't we get with our partners and start talking about it." Hermione got up and sat down by Malfoy. "Thanks." she said quietly as she started to write down 'Garden Decorations' on the top.

"Don't think its because I like you. I did it because Weaslebee has no right to touch /any/ girl… Woman that way." He said as he took a notebook from his bag. He looked down at her wrist. "Can I see?" he asked. He watched her withdraw her hand closer to her side. "I'm not going to do anything to hurt it. I'm not /that/ immature." She looked up at him and slowly gave her hand too him. He took her hand and pressed slightly on the spot she had hit her arm on. She winced slightly. He stopped and let go. "Sorry." he said she nodded and made some bullets on the paper. Her bullets were shaped like hearts. She wrote down some things like 'stringed lights' and 'floating candles' and 'stone columns with roses twined around'. They had gotten out of the station late and people were getting tired. Most of the prefects had fallen asleep. Draco had fallen asleep before Hermione. "I think we could do some-" she looked back at him. She shook her head and leaned back against the seat. She closed her eyes for a second. Or what seemed like a second. She woke up to being lurched forward and screaming…

RR! CLIFFIE!


	3. The Secrets of the Rocks

Kinda lovey a little... Small twisty twist and some humor and bitterness.

Chapter 3

Draco had woken up before the train had stopped he felt hot. He looked down and saw Granger asleep on him. He tried to move out from under her but, the lights went out and train lurched forward and stopped. He heard Hermione gasp and cry out in pain. He looked up he hadn't fell on her. He reached out and felt her shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked surprising himself. His eyes adjusted to the light and he could see that she was crying and holding her wrist. He took out his wand and whispered a numbing spell his father had taught him. He heard screaming from the front of the train and flashes of light. He scooted closer to Granger who was still crying but, now it was in fear. "Be quite and don't panic." he whispered in her ear.

Hermione shivered at his closeness. There was another scream and a loud bang as someone hit the door to there compartment. Some of the girls squealed some cowered between the spaces between the benches in the compartment. There compartment was the size of two compartments but had only on window but a lot of seats that fit 8-10 people. Hermione whimpered and turned around and hugged Malfoy to her. She didn't know why. She could smell the familiar cologne that she had remembered from the break and the letters. She felt Malfoy tense. There were more screams then a loud bellow and a bright flash of gold and blue light. Several people apparated in front of there compartment and picked people off the ground. Hermione heard voices but couldn't make them out. Hermione was still holding on to Draco. She moved upward with him she was sitting now and was still hugging him. Crying into his shoulder. She noticed the lights come back. She felt someone else near her. "Hermione." it was Andi's voice. "Come on, hun its okay." Her voice was shaky like she had been crying to. Hermione let go and stood up. She heard Draco tell Andi thank you. Hermione allowed Andi to take her to the bathroom but, they couldn't because everyone was supposed to stay in there compartments. Hermione sat down and tried to calm down. "What happened?" Just as she asked a old man's voice came over the intercom. "The train was stopped and a group of Deatheaters came onto the train searching for some students. Everyone is fine just a little shaken up and some with minor injuries." Hermione turned her head to Malfoy. "Your father." she said glaring. "He's in Azkaban remember." he said glaring back. They jumped as someone opened the door to there compartment. "Miss Granger you are needed immediately.." said someone who was unrecognizable.

Hermione got up and walked over to the entrance she gave a glance to Andi who looked like she was about to cry. She followed the man. "What's wrong. Is it Harry? Ron?" she asked worried. "Aarin?" she followed to the back of the train. She noticed a compartment which had the door mangled and some blood on it. She winced. She went in. "Ron Harry!" she said kneeling down by Ron who was on the floor bleeding heavily from his forehead. Harry had his arm wrapped and in a sling. "What happened." she asked looking to Harry. "He was… Its kinda fuzzy I don't remember." Hermione leaned her head on Ron's chest and cried. She had to move when someone came in to try and make the blood stop and wrap his head. They lead her back to the compartment. Hermione looked down and noticed some blood on her hands and her robes. She sat down and stared at the floor in a daze. Andi walked over to her and sat by her. She wrapped her arms around Hermione and leaned her head on Hermione's shoulder.

School

By the time the train arrived at Hogsmeade it was at least 10 at night and most really wanted to go to bed. Most of the first years were shaken about the break in on the train. Other students were doing there best to calm there friends and family down. Harry was back but, Ron was still in the Hospital Wing. Hermione was sitting alone at the end of the table.

Andi saw Hermione. "Come on." she said to Draco. "No it's the Gryffindors besides I don't even like that Mudbl- OW!" He said Andi had hit him before he could finish he mumbled something incoherent and watched Andi walk over and sit with Hermione. "You going to be okay? You sure you don't wanna skip out? The teachers will understand." Andi said as she gave a small clap for her little sister , Arriyana, who had just been sorted into Slytherin. Unlike, there older sister, Adrianna, a.k.a. Ravenclaw Slut. Hermione shook her head, no. Andi went over to see if her sister was okay and give her hug and congratulate her. She then went back ,Andi spent the rest of the meal with her. They were talking about what had happened when Dumbledoore rose. People quited down. "All prefects, I would like to see you. Now, please." He said. Craig came down to them. "You think its because of the Train?" he asked in his heavy Irish accent. Andi shrugged and began to follow him.

They went into the chamber and sat down. Andi sat down by Hermione Draco sat across the room glaring at Andi for abandoning him. When Justin went to sit down by him he moved over by Andi but, put a look of disgust for having to sit so near to a Mudblood. Dumbledoore watched the students sit down he watched some with a twinkle in his eyes as if knowing something about their own relationship that they didn't know. He probably was the only one who knew James was cheating on AnnaLee with Padma. But AnnaLee was cheating too. With some Slytherin boy, who was only with her because she had some….talents ,per say. Anyways. "I know you didn't get much done on the train because of its late starting and the Deatheater scare. I know a few of you had fallen asleep on the job too." he said eyeing Hermione and Draco. Dumbledoore turned around back to everyone else and began to go on about the Deatheaters. "He always knows everything." Andi whispered to Hermione. Hermione nodded.

"Okay, So I know you all got your partners list and what you are supposed to be doing. The theme of the ball is Masquerade. So, regular dress robes are not required. Girls are to wear dresses of any fashion but they must be /at least/ floor length. Strapless and haltered top are allowed. l Shirt/Skirt outfit s allowed as well. You mask must cover your eye's. it doesn't have to cover forehead or mouth but, most masks include your forehead. The mask also must not have anything that can injure someone. So the mask can have small feathers but no huge long ones. You will be doing the first dance and student's will not know you identity as I think Justin has already explained. I think that should cover it. Oh yes and after meal is over you need to met me at my office. You may leave." He said as he left.

"That's kinda…. Did anyone write that down?" asked Justin. "I did." said Hermione. "Of course the little Mudblood will always has to be the asskisser." Andi stood up before Hermione. She took Draco by the sleeve. "Try to be nice you great oaf." She let Craig go before then she pushed Draco out and followed him till he sat down. "You pompous asshole." she said walking back over to the Gryffindor table where Hermione was already sitting. "Sorry about that…" Andi said as she took a bite of an apple.

Meal ended uneventfully and The Prefects were to go see Dumbledoore. They went up to where his office was. The gargoyle leapt away apparently knowing they were needed. The headed up the stairs and knocked on his door it opened and they went in and sat down. Dumbledoore smiled and stood up. "We have a surprise for you… We know that planning balls and banquets can be hard so we have decided to… help you get together to be better organized." He said motioning for them to follow as he got up. The prefects followed him to the Arithmancy corridor. They stopped in front of a painting of a couple. The woman was wearing a red old fashioned corset dress. The male was wearing a typical male Ball outfit. "Julie, Caleb." Dumbledoore said.

The portrait opened and the Prefects walked into a honey-brown painted room. The vaulted ceiling had a Badger, Raven, Snake, and a Lion painted in the colors represented of there house. Around the edges of the animals it blurred out and reflected the night sky of deep space. Inside there was library in the corner filled with what looked like half the books the library held. Some that looked like they had come from the Restricted Section... Inside the nook-like area there were several plush chairs that were dark green. Opposite of the chairs was a long Cherry Wood Table that had a couple inkpots and a pen holder of long black quills. The table had four chairs on each side. (A/N: Ucky sentence thingy! .) Near the Nook-Like Library was a bar with four chairs on the out side and four on the outside. The plates were red with gold and black designs the goblets matched except were painted with a blue and yellow design. Across from there was a living room type thing. It had a big area rug the was black and had one of the House animals at each corner. There was a large 4 person black and yellow/gold couch that sat across from the huge fireplace. On one side there was a crimsony-colored love seat Opposite the love seat was two black armchairs with a green throw over the back of the chair. On the Cherry Wood coffee table in front of the couch was a couple of muggle magazines and some letters that were addressed to some of the prefects.

Sitting on the cherry wood bird stand was Draco's owl. Upon seeing Hermione it hooted and landed on her shoulder. Hermione looked up to Draco. "Uhm Draco..." She said looking to his owl. Draco looked taken aback at her calling him his name. "Ebony." he said and clicked his tongue the bird flew of Hermione's shoulder and over to Draco's arm. "Your rooms will be behind the door that has your favorite animal on it. Behind each door is a staircase leading up to your dorm.E3veryone is to in there own bed /alone/." Dumbledoore began. "Behind the doors..." he pointed over to a small dark corner lit by one small green and black candle. "... with the animals from your house painted on them is a doorway to your Common Room. The password to get in here is Moonlight. Do not give it to anyone. From now on you will be able to change the password whenever you think its needed but don't forget to discuss it with everyone. Non- Prefects are allowed to come but, please if one of them plans to spend the night its either on the couch, loveseat or on the floor of any of your rooms. No one is to have more then one person in there bed." Dumbledoore waved his hand and a fire started burning merrily in the fireplace. "All your stuff is in your rooms. Teachers will be doing rounds at night to make sure everyone is alone. Same rules apply as your regular dorms. Well, I shall leave you to explore. Good Night." Dumbledoore left through the portrait hole.

"Well," said Draco as he sat down and picked up the mail and magazines on the table. "Andi, Craig, AnnaLee, and /Granger/..." He said stressing Hermiones last name with a malicious tone. "You all have mail." He tossed it to them one by one and still held Hermione's in his hand. "Well Granger I'm not sitting here all night." He said watching her with a smirk. Andi glared at Draco and opened her mouth to say something but, Hermione was already walking to him. She snatched the letter from his hand. "You are so pathetic." she hissed as she walked to the door with the panther on it. She opened it and closed it with a /snap/. "She's so right." Andi said as she lazily sat down in an armchair. Draco glared at her, "Oh shut up..." He said bitterly. "If you were anymore bitter you would be a lemon." she said making a fishy face with her lips like she was sucking on something sour. All of the other prefects were amused by this but decided to leave before the hexes started flying. Draco gave an exasperated sigh of defeat and called his owl and headed to his dorm behind the door with the Dragon, that looked so menacing yet, so innocent.

Hehehehehe lemons... I like this Chappie BUT, another one is on the way! R&R-Liz 


	4. Ooooh Kissy Kissy

Chapter 4 

Hermione woke early that morning. She sat up in bed and looked around her room. It was a warm lavender pastel-type color. It had a vaulted type ceiling as well. In her room was a Cherry Wood vanity, and a long dresser and two bedside tables. On the bedside table was a candle holder. On the two outside ones were navy blue candles and in the middle was black candle. Her bed was a Queen sized four poster bed. It had a black and purple hangings. The black was a flowy material that shimmered. The purple was a silk that made the hangings look creamy and pastleish. On her bed was a black comforter with several different shades of purple that made a intricate and elaborate design. The comforter reminded her a lot of her East Indian comforter back home. There were two silk sheets one was black and the other was dark purple. There was a purple pillow and Black pillow with satin coverings. There were several pillows decorative East Indian black and purple pillows that went on the bed after it was made.

Hermione finally got up. She muttered a spell that made her bed for her and rearranged the pillows. She was wearing baggy purple pyjama bottoms and a tight purple belly shirt. She pulled her long hair up into a Fish Tail and went over to the French doors that lead to balcony. She looked out across the lake. The Sun was just rising and it sparkled across the lake. Hermione smiled and went back into her room and closed the doors and rearranged the silky purple curtains that hung from them. She went behind her East Indian changing screen she brought from her house, after her aunt shrunk it so she could pack it. She took of what she was wearing and put on a black belly shirt the said 'O.C. Cutie'. and black jogger pants. She loved this shirt. She got it in California when she went with her parents to some dental convention.

Hermione put on some black eyeliner and light lavender eye shadow that could be seen when it shimmered. She headed down the stairs. There were a couple of mugs filled with some coffee out on the counter. Hermione made her way over. The Common Room was semi dark and if anyone was on the couch they would not be visible. "Good Morning." said a silky voice, This caused Hermione to jump and fall back onto something on the couch. "Incidnio." Muttered the same silky voice. The fire started to burn. Hermione noticed she fell onto Malfoy's lap. She stood up quickly and pulled down her shirt that had gone up in the front when had fallen. "Malfoy." she hissed. "That's my name don't wear it out." he said with a smirk. Hermione shook her head and again attempted to go over to the counter. She picked up one of the black mugs that had her name in silver curly font. She took a sip and sat down on the couch. The furthest cushion from Malfoy.

"I am surprised you would even sit on the same couch as me." Hermione shot him a glare when he said this. "But then again, you were whimpering in my arms on the train." Hermione gripped the pillow on her lap tightly. "Awww is some one embarrassed?" Hermione stood up quickly. She stood in front of him. She gave him a smirk and poured her coffee in his lap. "Awww is someone burned?" She said as she calmly walked out of the Common Room leaving a very hot and uncomfortable Malfoy.

Hermione walked down the corridors. She tried to stay calm. 'Fuck, he is so annoying!' she thought. Hermione walked out onto the grounds and sat down by the lake. She wished she would have brought her jacket. She looked across the lake and fiddled with the laces on her Adio-Hamiltons.

"You deserved it, you know." said a light airy Irish voice from the library. Andi got up, her black hair flowing in a black wave down her back. "You shut up." Draco said as he wiped his pants. "Ow that hurt." Andi said sarcastically. Andi pointed her finger at Draco. Then down to his lap where Hermione had poured her coffee. "I fucking dare you." Draco said with venom. "If you wish." Andi gave a smirk as ice came from her finger into Draco's now frozen lap. Draco glare. He tried to get up but he couldn't. Andi shook her head and again pointed at Draco. This time water spilling from her finger into his lap melting the ice. "Thanks," he grumbled hating to admit she had made it hurt less. "Your welcome." Andi again sat down and put down her mug of coffee and snorted as Draco eyed it suspiciously. "Afraid its going to get all jumped up and pour itself on you? Honestly, you have gone daft over Hermione." Andi said immediately regretting it. Draco reached out and grabbed her arm. He pulled Andi to her. "Ow Draco... Please. I'm sorry. Your hurting me." She said trying to make him let go. Draco had pulled Andi on top of him and she was trying to get away. "Don't you ever say anything like that again." Draco let go and Andi hurried away from him. Andi had became angry. "What happened to your respect for women?" She said glaring and rubbing her wrist where here caramel skin was turning a strawberry color. "I have respect for women, not whores." Draco said glaring. "Whore? Why are you trying to hurt me?" Andi said. It wasn't her fault she wasn't virgin. She didn't ask to be raped. "Because that's what you trying to do to me." Draco said. "Okay Dr. Phil! Its not my fault I was raped. You think I wanted it. And besides, I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm trying to help you, you pompous asshole." Andi rubbed her wrist and headed to the door with the white seal cub painted on it. It closed with a slam and a small click of a lock. Draco kicked Andi's mug off onto the floor. It broke into pieces and Draco headed out of the common room.

Draco headed out onto the grounds. "The nerve of her. That fucking whore." Draco muttered to himself. He had definitely had a temper his father would have had right about now, but he didn't care. Hermione who was down by the lake heard someone coming and ducked down immediately. Hermione hid between two large boulders on the side of the lake. (A/N: I am going by the way I imagined the grounds of Hogwarts .! I will put a big A/N at the end to explain the way I imagine the grounds .! If you don't like then... Well... Sucks to be you! . Hehe...) "Fucking woman... Irritates the hell out of me." Draco continued to mutter angrily as hoping, it would calm his temper. FAT CHANCE! Okay ANYWAYS; Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's why you have been friends forever." she muttered without thinking. Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth. 'Oh shit.' she thought. Hermione made an attempt to hid under a overhang of the rock Draco was sitting on. "Whose there." said Draco's voice. Hermione froze at the sound of his voice and the thud of feet that followed. Hermione turned around and tried to look innocent. "Uh... Uhm.. Er." She tried to think of something to say. She shifted her weight from her left foot to her right. "Spying on me are you/Mudblood./" he said with an evil hiss. "No.. I was out here... You know after the whole... Yeah..." Hermione said hoping not to remind him. Hermione wasn't at all scared of Malfoy but, the way he was acting now was kind of... Scary. He was acting like his father but, worse. "Oh yes nice cover-up... Blame it on what /I/ did." Draco said taking a step closer to Hermione. His voice low and evil. Hermione kept walking backwards as Draco walk towards her. Hermione cursed silently to herself as she felt her hand hit rock as did her back. "I wasn't... I was just... Malfoy yo-" Hermione couldn't finish Draco came at her. He grabbed her wrist's and held them above your head. "I have a name." He said angrily. "D-D-Draco stop... You scaring me." Hermione whimpered. Hermione was surprised that he had A) Done it and B) was actually being very gentle with her wrists. Hermione knew he could have been griping her hard and with much pain... Draco let go and stepped book. A hurt and surprised look on his face. "Ar-Are you okay?" Hermione asked cautiously. Draco looked as if her had just been slapped. "I... I uh gotta... Gotta go." Draco said as he turned around and climbed back up the top of the rock. Hermione heard another thud and fast footsteps. Hermione looked down at her wrists. They weren't red or anything. Hermione checked her watch and decided to go to breakfast. But, she really didn't fell like talking to Ron or Harry. At least not while she was all shaken up.

Hermione headed up to the quarters. "Hello Mistress Hermione." said Julie. "Hi Julie. How are you this morning?" Julie smiled, "Quite good thanks. Did you and Master Draco have a row? Because he was fuming when he came back. Muttering something about love... He also said your name a couple times." Julie said frowning. "Yes, quite a row it was... Wait love? I'm confused." she said as it had just dawned on her the whole of what Julie said. "Don't worry. You guys will get it patched up in a jiffy. True love never dies." Julie said her smile returning. "We /don't/ love each other we can barely stand each other. Are you suggesting me and Malfoy are a couple." Hermione said watching the painting with a quirked brow. "Oh... Oh sorry. My mistake. He said something about loving you so I assumed. But, I guess I shouldn't have. Well I should let you in. You have breakfast and classes you know." Julie gave a big smile and opened up. "Yes... Bye.." Hermione said in a small voice.

She was really confused and deep in thought. 'Why would Draco love me? Well, You know those paintings. They don't here very well. But there is...' Hermione continued on so deep in thought she didn't notice someone coming. She walked into something warm and hard, she fell back. "Ouch." She said rubbing her head. "Sorry..." She looked up. "...Draco." she finished. He looked surprised. "Just pay attention." he said as he lifted her up by her elbow as he walked out of the portrait with his bag. Hermione looked over on the table. Their post came to the Common Room now. Hermione looked through the mail finding two for herself. She didn't pay attention until she felt that one was rough and the other smooth. She looked down at the letter that was smooth. It was in creamy white envelope. It had her name on it in a neat tiny scrawl. She recognized it immediately. She brought the envelope up to her face and spelt the so familiar spiced cologne. Hermione stuffed it into her pocket and went over to on of the plates that had two slices of toast , a egg, a piece of ham, and some bacon. She ate quickly and picked up the schedule that had her name written on it. "Double Potions?" she groaned. "This early/And/ with the Slytherins!" Hermione took a swig of some coffee from her labeled mug and ran down to the dungeons hoping not to be late.

"Hermione!" She looked up. "Harry." she replied. "How's you arm?" She said seeing as it wasn't in the sling anymore. "Fine Ron's out of the Hospital Wing. He's talking with Neville. Where have you been?" Hermione explained to him they had gotten new quarters and that she had decided to eat breakfast in. She left out the part about Draco. "Hey Hermione, Harry." said Ron as he came up. "Hey Ron." said Hermione as she gave him a hug. Ron asked she had been and again explained about quarters. "Class is in session. Everyone in!" Barked Snape. The class glumly filed in. "Today..." said Snape with his usual drawl. "We will be studying the Polyjuice Potion." Many students muttered and some just looked through there Apothecary Book. "But that's not in our book." Andi said from the back of the room. "Miss Parker please try and contain yourself..." Andi stuck her tongue out at Snape and began to doodle on her paper again. "I have made copies for you all out of a book that is not meant for students." He said looking over at Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat and closed her book and put it in her bag to avoid Snape's piercing glare. Snape continued on about the potion. "You will have partners for this assignment." Students turned to each other and smiled. "My choice." Snape added in a tone as close as you could get to happy for him. "Now lets see. Mister Malfoy with... Miss Granger." Hermione's heart sunk to her toes. 'Why Malfoy' she thought as she got up and waited for Goyle to move. She sat down and picked up the sheet Snape gave then and began working. " Mister Crabbe and Mister Potter. Mister Weasly with Miss Parkinson. Miss Parker with Mister west. Mister Goyle with Mister Longbottom." Snape drawled on. Hermione was prodding the fire with her wand making it to the exact heat. "How do you know what to do without looking at the sheet." Malfoy questioned her. "I uh.. I read about how to do it over break." Hermione said as she poured some of the blah blah.( A/N: I'll edit when I read the Second Book again...) "Liar... You've made it before... The year there were the attacks. Before you were petrified... Don't think I didn't notice Crabbe and Goyle acting weird and there hair changing... I'm not a fool..." Draco said as he read through the ingredients and preparation. "Your not a fool? That's news to me." Hermione said with a smirk. Hermione did as much as she could with the potion until class was finally over. 'Finally... Arithmancy... No Malfoy...' she thought. 'Nooooo.. He transferred in last year.' Hermione trudged off to Arithmancy Malfoy a couple steps behind.

"Hello students!" Said Professor Vector with a smile. "Hello Professor Vector." they chorused... "Ooooh... Quite good. I could get used to this." she said jokingly. A couple students laughed. "How was your break." The class came back with several 'Good''s and a few Okays... "Good. Now I have a partner project for you. We will be decoding these old journals I found. Now I have partnered you by your skill. You shall be partnered with someone the same, a little higher, or a little lower then you. Of course are two best students will be getting the hardest and longest book. And are also partnered together. Okay, so your names will appear on one of the stacks of books over there." She said as she pointed her wand at a table that filled with books. There were 5 stacks one with only one book the next, with three, the next with four, then next with four and the third had six thick tattered books. Hermione got up and looked at who got the big books. Written in Professors Vectors calligraphy. 'Hermione and Draco. Good Luck:)' Hermione watched Draco come over and pick up three of the books and go sit down where Hermione was. He opened it up and began to decode immediately not saying a word. Hermione continued to work and by the end of the period had the first 20 pages of about 500. She had gathered that it was test results from potions and mixed spells.

Hermione was glad it was lunchtime and decided to eat lunch in again. She wasn't the only one. "Hey Hermione." Said Andi from the couch. "Ouch. Fine. Hi Gr- WOULD YOU STOP THAT! Hi Hermione." said Malfoy from the couch. "Hi Andi..." Hermione said cheerfully. "Malfoy." she said curtly as she picked up her plate and began to look through what she had done in Arithmancy and began to decode more of the book. "So how are you and Draco going on that project?" Asked Andi while she took a bite of an apple. "Honestly is that all you eat? Apples?" Draco said watching Andi. "Which one?" Asked Hermione not looking up from the tattered book in front of her. "There's more then one?" asked Andi. "I mean that's all you ever eat. Is apples... Why?" Draco said still watching Andi who was eating her third apple. "Well we have Potions, Prefects, Arithmancy and that Charms project." "Wait charms?" Andi asked with a worried look on her face. "Yeah when you went to the nurse because you didn't want to go to class you used one of the Weasly Twins Demo Snack boxes. "Your with Ron..."Andi gave a small and unnoticeable blush. Hermione scratched something out and rewrote it. Andi began to eat another apple. "Don't you get tired of apples? I mean there appely and-" "DRACO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yelled Hermione and Andi at the same time. "Fine." Draco said as if he was pouting. He pulled one of the books he was decoding to him and began to read through what he had done. He muttered something Hermione couldn't understand. Andi hit him in the shoulder which made it seem like she had. Hermione gave a weak smile and shook her head. The rest of the time was quite. Hermione was so impressed in what she was doing she jumped when the bell went off. She groaned. "I had three pages left..." She said slamming the book shut and picking up her bag as she headed off to double History of Magic.

"Hermione," moaned Ron. "Honestly Ron what's the big deal." Hermione said exasperated as she lazily messed with a leaf on the grounds at the end of classes. "You had lunch with him!" Ron said as if she were stupid. "Ron who I spend my time and meals with is completely none of your business. AND I didn't have lunch with HIM per say. I had lunch in the presence of him." Ron crossed his arms and muttered something incoherent Harry gave a small chuckle and began working on a Essay Snape made him to about treating his superiors with respect. "So how is your potion going with Malfoy." asked Harry. "Its fine considering I have already done it. He is just sitting back and letting me do the work basically. No he isn't using me for a grade, Ronald." Hermione said lazily before Ron could say something, "Besides I prefer it that way. No talking. Well until I have to explain to him what I'm doing..." Hermione pushed some hair behind her ear. "Well-" Hermione stopped as she felt someone watching her. She looked up. "Malfoy..." she muttered silently. "What was that?" asked Harry watching Hermione with a worried look. "Uh... Uhm.. Nothing, just nothing." She said tearing her eyes away from Malfoy. "I have to go to a meeting with Andi. About a few things we need to coordinate to go with the Rose Gardens for the ball." she said while she looked back to Mafoy the whole time. Hermione got up and walked away. Harry followed where she was looking and saw Malfoy He got up to and walked the way Hermione did. "Ron, Come on." Hasrry and Ron followed Draco and Hermione. Harry and Ron were behind not by far but enough to tell Hermione had gone into a spare classroom followed by Malfoy. The door closed and Harry and Ron snuck to it and listened at what they could hear.

"What are you playing at?" Hermione's angry voice

"What ever do you mean/Hermione/" "Malfoy... I mean it you dirty, no good, piece of flying sh-" Harry and Ron looked at each other and hid behind a suit of armour when a small thud came to the door. They waited for a few seconds then snuck back. They looked under the door frame and saw two pairs of shoe and Hermione's between Malfoy's.

Hermione was surprised when Draco began to kiss her. Her hands were at her side but, when the kiss became deeper and she couldn't stand the hunger she put her hands on his shoulder and leaned against him. She heard a thud and noticed he was against the door. She put her hands around his neck and played with his blonde hair. Hermione snapped back to reality when she felt Draco's hand ,that was around her waist, pull her a little closer. Hermione pulled away. "No, stop." She said Draco let go of her and watched her back away. "Why are doing this?" Hermione didn't want to stay for an answer she walked to the dorr and opened it... Dun Dun Dun!

I know, I know its short but I wanted there to be a scandally type thing. Catch my drift... Ya'll probably guessed since I haven't made Ron or Harry exit a little sumin sumin gonna happen! . I hope I'm not rushing this or anything but, I wanted a plot simmer to start know. I shall warn you there will be some fluff coming ahead. Not over the top fluff but some fluff between a couple Characters... But, Might I warn you early that there might be some smut... Later on though. So I'll keep it on PG until I get into like Highly Graphic Scenes. Be it sexual or not...-hint hint-

§Liz§


	5. Afterthoughts

PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO BE THIS SHORT! I SWEAR I DIDN'T! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T HURT ME-waves a white wife beaters because she can't find her surrender flag.- I OWN NOTHING! Though I do wish I owned Draco! 

Chapter Five

"WEASLY POTTER!"

"Harry!"

"Uh can you find my contact Ron?"

Hermione looked down at Harry and Ron then back to Draco. Her eyes began to well up with tears. She shook her head and ran away. Ron stood up and glared at Draco. Harry got up as well and looked at the floor. Draco smirked, "Smooth move." He began to walk away but, fell forward. "Stop it Weasel get off of me!" Draco kicked his legs up, flipping Ron off his back. Draco stood up. Ron began to ran at him. Draco put his fist up and got Ron in the stomach. He fell to the ground. Draco smirked. "Don't mess with a Malfoy." Draco walked away and to his dorm.

Ron and Harry sat in there dorm during dinner. "Can you believe she was kissing Malfoy!" Ron asked as he rubbed his stomach. "Doesn't mean she was kissing him." Harry said refusing to believe it. "Hello! It was quite and there feet were really close then Hermione tells him to stop. What do you think they were doing!" Ron said as if Harry were stupid. "Whatever." Harry said getting up. "I'm going for walk."

Hermione sat in her dorm. She heard a knock at the door downstairs. Hermione muttered a spell that told you who was there. In scripty gold writing it said 'Andi'. She got off her bed and opened the door. "Hey." she said as she headed up the stairs through the other door. She sat on her bed and watched Andi sit at the end. "What's wrong?" Andi said studying Hermione's face. "Oh oh nothing. I'm fine." Andi quirked a brow. "Liar..." She said picking up one of Hermione's Care Bears. "Harry and Ron are just pissing me off really bad right now." Hermione said pushing some hair behind her ear. "What did they do." Andi asked. "They were spying on me. I just can't believe it! It makes me feel like I'm some little girl that can't take care of herself. I need friends not fathers." Hermione said picking up the teddy bear Harry gave her for her birthday. "Well maybe you should talk to them. Or I coul-" Hermione cut Andi off. "No no if anyone talks to them its me." Hermione said. She didn't want Andi to know what her and Malfoy were doing when Ron and Harry were spying on her. Andi nodded and watched her. "Something else is bugging you... What is it?" Hermione shook her head. "Nothing. Noting at all..." Hermione looked over at her bedside table. "Well, look at the time I must go..." Hermione said getting up and walking out the door. Andi shook her head and followed Hermione.

Kinda short new chappie will be up soon! RR! Yo, make some suggestions to! Tell me what you would like to see happen. Should I speed it up... or SLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW IT DOWN?

Liz


	6. Bloody Red Rose

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to the luvely J.K. Rowling. I ONLY OWN THE PERSONALITIES! DON'T HURT ME  
-  
Chapter 6 

_She head a soft drip drop. She struggled and looked for the source of the noise._

_BAM!_

_She looked up and saw a tall hooded figure. Hermione struggled against her restraints.  
Every time she moved the drip drop stopped. But started again when she stopped moving. She felt something cold and icy flew across her leg. She screamed in pain as it began to drag itself across her leg. She looked down and saw the figure was standing at the end of the table she was strapped too.  
She saw the figure was holding the jagged dagger that was cutting into her leg. The figure stopped and threw the dagger across the room. Hermione flinched and looked around the room. She felt the straps come off she looked at the figure who was now gone. She scrambled off the table and to the floor. Hermione huddled into a corner. She gasped as a hand pulled her what she thought was a wall.  
She looked up and saw a familiar face. She felt something across her face know. The figure held a rose and slowly dragged it across Hermione's face. She swatted the rose away as she felt the thorns go deep into her cheek. She tried to get up but, he leg spasamed in pain where she had been cut. She also saw excess blood coming from a wound on her ankle. She looked around and began to cry as the figure slammed her against the wall. She looked at the face. All she could see was black. She felt cold hands curl around her neck. She felt dizzy. Her head fell to the side. Everything began to become fuzzy. She felt herself come in contact with the slipper floor. She smelt the blood on the concrete from her leg. She opened her eyes and saw the rose... The Bloody Red Rose... The last thing she saw before it faded to black._

Hermione sat bolt up right in bed. She was gasping for breath. She got up and winced as her leg hurt. She looked down and saw one had a long white line across it where she had been cut in her dream. She limped over to her vanity and examined her face. She rubbed three red scratch marks that were beginning to bleed. She put a tissue to them and waited for them to stop. She shook her head and went to lay back down. She sat there awake for awhile and slowly slipped asleep.

_Drip drop drip drop..._

Hermione stirred.

_Drip drip drip drip..._

Hermione woke up and looked around her room. "That was odd." She got up and sat down at her vanity again. She ran her fingers across the three cuts she had mysteriously gained. She jumped ,and spilled over bottle of perfume, as someone knocked on the door. She watched as the ebony liquid spilled across her dresser. "Shit." she muttered. "Hold on!" She said as she began to mop it up. "NO HERMIONE NOW!" cried a strained a voice. Hermione wiped some of the perfume from her blue plaid pajama bottoms and walked to the door. She opened it and saw Ginny standing there. "Ginny what's wrong?" Ginny just wiped tears from her eyes and shook her head. She grabbed Hermione's arm and ran down to the common room. Hermione followed her and ducked through the door to her common room from the Prefect's Common Room. They ran upstairs to the boy's dorm. People were crowded around a person's bunk. Hermione shoved past and saw Ron. All you could basically see was blood. There were three slashes on his cheek and another slash on his leg and ankle. Hermione gasped as a pain shot up her leg. She looked around the room. On Ron's dresser was the same rose she had seen in her dream. "The Bloody Red Rose..." She muttered to herself. "That's it..." She said as she ran from the room to none other then the library.

Hermione sat in her common Room's library looking through books on symbols and things that affect your dreams or show significant meaning. Hermione kept searching... "Dream Oracle, Symbols of Dire Importance, Hmmm." she said searching through stacks of books. "Here it is... The Dream Oracle; Objects that Play Important Roles in Death or Injury."

Hermione looked through the index. "Blood, Knives, Metal, Daggers... Cows?" Hermione shook her head. "Roses... Here it is... Red, Yellow, White, Black, Bloody Roses... Uhm... Blue, Black... Red here it is."

_Bloody Red Roses_

_Seeing a bloody Red Rose in your dreams signifies a great loss and or injury in your or someone you love or is very close to you future. There is also other meanings that is to be said of the Roses horrifying appearance in one's dream. Usually, when someone is injured in there dream and they see the Rose they need to watch out for the objects that they have seen in there dream including the Rose itself. (Continued on Next Page)_

Hermione turned over the page and saw a drawing she then looked to the other page but, it was ripped out. "Where did it go?" Hermione threw down the book in frustration and gasped as it disappeared in a red puff. Lying there in its place was a Rose. Hermione took a step back from the table... She looked around the room. "Just relax..." she kept saying to herself.She looked around the room again and shook her head. "I need some sleep..."

-

DON'T KILL ME! I KNOW ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER BUT, I PROMISE TO MAKE UP FOR IT! OKAY I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE! It would have been longer but, if I had added anymore it would have sucked out loud even more! I promise I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter. I had to rewrite this chapter because it did end up Hermione was captured and all that stop had happened to her but, I decided to make it a dream scene instead and I need to change my plans/summary for the fic so you guys will get a summary either in the First or next chapter... So keep with this I promise it will get so much better! AND PROPS TO MY HOMIE! CHRISTINA(Ami on here...) YOU FUCKING ROCK! Hhehehehehehe, anyways yeah thats all I have to say but, if ya'll have suggestions keep them coming if ya'll ahve you know uh things like "YOUR FIC FUCKING SUCKS THEY WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Uhm before you say it Let me say this;

Sucks to be fucking you. If you don't like it, DON'T FUCKING READ IT!

I could care less if ya'll wanna say it I mean your expressing ya'lls opinions. But, I'll express mine write back! .

-Liz

**Christina-** Boo you whore! I am changing the story line. The trip isn't going to happen but, something reeeeeeeally juicy will happen! I promise. Woman you couldn't kill me if you tried!


	7. AN Before Chaoter Seven Summary

Okay, I finally have a summary! But, of course I'm not putting it up because trust me... Its bound to change. But, what the hell?  
-  
**The trio and company are definatly going to have an odd year. Backstabbing, Lies, Truths, Rumors, Love triangles and freakishly odd dreams... Yep, definatly odd. But, some things are the same... With a twist that makes it not so normal... But normal all the same... The Deatheaters are back and ready for some action... But, there targets are quite different; A Deatheater-To-Be and his Girlfriend. But of course how does this Almost-Deatheater and his Girlfriend tie in? Well when they happen to be Mister Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger they kinda just happen to fall into the storyline... But many other things are in the air at Hogwarts... With many secrets and Bat Boogey Hexes a'flying, Its not going to be your average year at Hogwarts. Of course as our story is settled on the 14-15 year olds of Hogwarts . Hogwarts is high on Hormones, as many enter there teens... Deep teens that is to say... You can expect this year at Hogwarts to be quite beyond the norm... Another reason Hogwarts isn't you average... Boarding? Yeah, that'll work... Another reason why Hogwarts isn't your average boarding school. Well, of course your normal boarding school doesn't have Werewolves and Half Giants for teachers... Oh yeah and you can't forget the Three Headed Dogs in Forbidden Corridors and Evil snakes in there plumbing... And the mythical creatures that run the grounds... Oh yeah and the Merepeople... But you can't forget the fact that you can hex someone just as easily as you can punch them. But, of course back to the residents of the Enchating Boarding School... With secrets flying and high Testostorone and Estrogen you know this year is going to be juicy. With steamy snogs between two people so wrong for eachother its almost forbidding. And shocking coming outs you know this year is gonna be hot. What happens when jealousy causes a 250 galleon dress to be completely and totally ruined? Well, trust me your gonna find out!**  
-  
I might add some other things soon. But, I think this will do because it doesn't say anything about whats happening well it does but it doesn't. You know what I mean! I haven't started Chapter Seven yet but I promise I'll start! Let me know if you like the summary! 

-Liz


	8. So, It Begins

**_CHAPTER 7_**  
Hermione woke at about noon. She ambled over to vanity and traced the now raised scabbed over cuts across her face. She got dressed in a plain tight black shirt and some black hip huggers. She limped down the stairs there was still a bright white scar on her leg that hurt to walk on. Her ankle had a long scabbed over cut on it. "Hey what's wrong." asked Craig. Hermione limped over to the couch. Craig opened his arms and Hermione sat down by him and laid against his chest. "Its Ron isn't it? Classes are cancelled by the way." Hermione just sat there snuggled into Craig's chest and began to cry. "Come now Hermione its fine." he said lifting her chin. His jade eyes studied her face. He wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead. "Its not your fault you couldn't have stopped it." He wiped more tears from her eyes. "What happened to your face?" he asked as he traced the cuts. "Nothing. I jus scratched myself." she said with a weak smile. Craig smiled and gave her hug. "Thank you." she said as she kissed him on his cheek. "No problem." He said. She snuggled against his chest again but, she continued to cry. A couple minutes later Craig joked around her. "Hey its hard to get tear stains out of this material." Hermione gave small smile. "But, I'd do it for you." Hermione turned a strawberry colour and before she knew it she was kissing him. She had to admit for someone who had never had a girlfriend he was a damn good kisser. His hands rested lightly on her hips and Hermione had her arms around his neck. She moved on to his lap deepening the kiss. They didn't stop kissing until they heard a mug shatter. Hermione got up quickly and straightened her shirt. "Malfoy. Uh... Hi." she said pushing hair behind her shoulder. "Hello. Enjoying your game of tonsil hockey." He said smirking. "Sod off Malfoy." said Craig. He put his arm around Hermione's waist. "Your just jealous." He looked to Hermione. "Come on." Craig walked out of the portrait hole as Hermione put her arm around his shoulder. "You and Malfoy have something going on don't you?" he said suddenly. Hermione stopped and her turned to face him. "Uh... No. Why would you say that?" she asked. "Please don't lie." he said watching her. "No, really I swear we aren't going out or anything." Hermione began to walk again and Craig followed her. "You wish you were." he said waiting for her reaction. "No! Of course not! He is such an insufferable prat! Besides he is in Slytherin." Craig smiled and shook his head "True love has no limits." He swooped down and gave her a light kiss. "Bye Hermione. See you later." Hermione put a hand to her lip. "What have I done to deserve this?" She moaned. 

She began to walk to somewhere no one would be. She headed up to the Room of Requirement. Well, limped up to the Room of Requirement. A place to relax. she thought to herself as she passed by the tapestry. She saw a door appear. She walked into the room and collapsed on one of the cushions. The walls were a soft brown color and it had tons and tons of pillows and cushions in bright colours. She laid down and looked up at the ceiling. She thought about the past days events. The kiss with Malfoy, my dream, Ron being hurt like that, kissing Craig, and that odd rose that had appeared when I threw that book. Hermione remembered she had barely done anything for the ball and it was TWO WEEKS AWAY! "Oh shit." she said. I wish I had my stuff for the ball. Hermione got up and saw a table that wasn't there a black quill, parchment , and the notebook she and Malfoy were already writing ideas in. She sat down at the table and began writing and drawing descriptions. She laid her head down on the notebook. She was becoming extremely tired. When she took a breath in she smelt Malfoy's cologne. She jolted back up and looked around. She didn't see him. She lifted up her notebook and smelt the page. It was his cologne mixed with the papery smell. She smiled but, then shook her head. "This is Malfoy were talking about." Hermione began to write more things down and add some more detail to the pictures. She was so immersed in her work she didn't here the door behind her open. "Hello Gr-... Hermione." said a voice. She froze. Malfoy... "How in the world did you get in here!" she said standing up. Malfoy stood there and shook his head. "Easy all I had to think was 'I need to find Hermione."' Hermione sat down. "I should have known. I was just surprised. I wasn't thinking. Why are you here?" she asked as she watched him. She jumped slightly as a chair appeared. She watched Malfoy sit down in it. "I needed to talk to you. I wanted to talk about wh-... ''He stopped." What's that?" He asked pointing to the drawings on the table. Hermione looked behind her. "Oh uh that's nothing." she said gathering them up. "Just some designs for what we could do with the Rose gardens." Draco took the drawings from her. "These are really good." He going through them. He stopped occasionally and pointed at a few things then shook his head and went to the other one. He took out four of them, the ones Hermione saw him stop at, He spread them out on the table and took the quill and got a new piece of parchment. He circled some details that she had written and ones in the drawing and wrote them down on the piece of parchment. Hermione watched him. She couldn't help but think how cute he looked when he was serious. "Here." he said handing her the page he had written. Hermione looked through them and began to draw it. She sighed every now and then and looked at the other pictures to see how she had drawn it and how she could change it. Hermione became nervous when Malfoy stood over her and had a hand on her chair and the other on the table. Hermione stopped for a second and looked up. She was surprised. She hadn't known Malfoy was that close. She studied his face and looked into his grey eyes that seemed a little darker then normal. She drew in a shaky breath as Malfoy came closer to her. She closed her eyes as Draco gave her a small kiss. He went to pull away but, she began to kiss him back. Hermione put her hands on his shoulders and stood up. Draco put his hands on her hips and brought Hermione closer. Draco took a few steps back so he could steady himself against the wall. Hermione was glad of this to because her knees felt like jello and she needed to lean on something. Draco's hand wandered up the back of he shirt. Hermione let out a low moan as Draco did this. Hermione broke the kiss quickly so she could take a breath. Draco looked down at her and Hermione looked back up. She took a step back. "I... Uh..." She looked down and straightened her shirt. Hermione shook her head and picked up the hoodie she was wearing when she came and walked to the door. She turned around to look at Malfoy who was standing there watching her. She opened the door and walked out.

"Really intelligent Draco." he said shaking his head. "Damn me and my hormones." He said as he picked up the drawings for the gardens. He walked out himself. He turned around as he felt the doorknob turn into back into the wall. "Freaky." he said walking off. He thought Hermione would be at the common room so he decided he would go back the prefects quarters drop off the drawings and head up to his room. He walked in quickly and placed them on the bar. "Draco." said a voice from the couch. He froze and turned around. "Hey." he said quietly. "I- I wanted to say I'm sorry." Hermione said turning around to face him. "For what." he said. "For keep doing this to you." she said looking away quickly then back to him. "Look, I should be saying I'm sorry. Because I shouldn't be doing this to you. If you and I were going to get together it would have to be at the right time for each of us. And I shouldn't be trying to rush you." He said. He left Hermione sitting there. She turned around and looked into the fire.

"Hermione?" said a airy Irish voice. "Hey Andi. Come join me." she said not even turning around. She heard footsteps and saw Andi sit down. "What's up?" Hermione shook her head. "Nothing." she said. "Did anyone ever tell you that you lie terribly." Hermione gave a small laugh. "No not really." Hermione stretched. "I'm tired." She got up and began to walk to her door. "What's wrong with your leg?" Andi said watching Hermione limp. "Oh yeah I just hurt it. It'll be fine." She said opening her door and walking up the stairs.

Andi stood up and went to the door that had the dragon on it. She tapped her foot until she heard footsteps. Draco opened the door and Andi walked past him up the stairs. "Sure come in." Draco said sarcastically as he followed her up. Andi went in and sat on his black and green bed. "What did you do to Hermione?" Andi asked the minute Draco closed the door to the stairs. "Nothing." he said exasperated as he sat down in one the plush black chairs. Andi shook her head. "Sure. She's quite as hell and she's fucking limping." Draco rolled his eyes. "And do you think your fucking overreacting." He said walking out the door and down the stairs. He slammed the door at the bottom of the stairs. "Jesus fu-." he stopped. "Hello professor..." Dumbledoore smiled, "I came to see how everyone was doing on the ball plans. How are you and Miss Granger doing?" Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Were doing good. Here's our sketches here. This one is our definite design were going to do colors and everything else at a meeting were having tonight with everyone so the things you know coincide?" Draco said watching Dumbledoore look through them. "Very good. I will be back tomorrow to see progress. He gave a smile and walked out. "Oh shit." Draco wrote a letter and copied it 6 times and magicked it to fly to everyone wherever they were. A couple went to the doors a few to the common room and one out the window.

We have to have a prefects meeting! Dumbledoore is coming tomorrow to check on our progress for the ball!

Draco

Hermione sat on her bed and sighed. "This is to confusing." She threw a pillow across the room and got up and headed to her door. She walked down the stairs in the Common Room. "Empty... Good" she said as she went to the door with the dragon on it. She opened it and headed up the stairs. She gave a slight knock on the top door and opened it. "Draco?" She asked walking and shutting the door behind her. "Hermione." Sad a voice from a bed that looked exactly like hers, minus the pillow and the colors were black and green. "Uh... Hi.. What.. Why... Err... Sit." he finally said. Hermione nodded and sat down on the bed. "Not, to sound rude but, Uhm why are you here?" Hermione bit her lip. "What you said got me thinking. I..." Hermione bit her lip again. "Listen for a sec, Kay?" said Draco, ":This isn't something I would ever imagine me saying but, Hermione... I really really think I love you." Hermione's cheek's turned a strawberry colour. Draco took a sep closer and was now standing in front of her. Hermione jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Draco, I think I love you to." Hermione was surprised to see Draco give an actual smile. He gently grabbed chin and gave her kiss. Hermione was even redder. "I'm sorry for teasing you." Hermione smiled. "Im sorry for slapping you." Draco pushed some hair out of her face and put his hand behind her neck. He brought her closer and began to kiss her again. He broke the kiss and watched her. Later on that night the prefects sat there. "I think it should be like a icy theme..." said Padma. "Why? It's Halloween!" Draco shook his head at all this shouting. H covered his easy as someone gave a loud whistle. "Thank you." said Hermione, "Now, Craig is right..." Draco made a face and mumbled to himself, "Craig is right... Jees marry him why dontcha." Andi elbowed him. "Shut up. Or at least say it so people can hear it." Draco rolled his eyes. "How does that sound?" asked Hermione. "Wonderful. Now start your sketches and the colors. Come on Draco." "Huh?" Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the wrist.

Hermione led him up to her room. There was a table in the middle of the room with one of her candle things in the middle and parchment and colored pencils. Draco looked around her room. "Its so... Purple." Hermione gave a laugh and yours is so, Dreary." Hermione leaned against the door. "Hey now be nice. Your stuck here remember." Draco said taking a step to her and putting his arms around her waist. "Ah ah ah!" Hermione said, "Work before play..." Draco gave a fake pout and Hermione walked away. "I like those jeans." Draco said, "Your not the only one." She replied as she sat down and began to color some thing's. Draco sat down as well.

"Hermione come on you've redrawn it twice! Its been three hours!" he whined standing behind her as she began to redraw it again. Hermione turned around. "But it has to lo-" Draco shut her up by kissing her. "Sorry, I had no choice." he said after her stopped. Hermione shook her head. "Typical male." she said standing up and stretching. "You wanna say that again." Draco said playfully tickling her sides. "Ah! Draco stop!" Draco smirked and continued to tickle her. Hermione fell onto her bed. "Back off. Stop." she said between laughing. Draco was on top of her when the door opened. Draco stopped and looked over. "Harry. Uh... Hi." Harry stood there, "I..." Harry turned around and closed the door. Hermione dropped her head back hard against the bed. "Don't worry." said Draco getting of off her and the bed. "He hates me." Hermione said putting a pillow over her face. "Well considering the fact that you did make out with him on the train and he got into a fight for you I'm pre- OW!" He said as Hermione threw a heavily beaded black pillow at him. "That's not helping." replied her muffled voice. Draco sat there and rubbed her leg.

Hermione went down the stairs after Draco had left and went into the Common Room. When she entered she had expected to be greeted warmly. But instead got glares and the cold shoulder. "Okaaaaay." she muttered to herself. Hermione started up the stairs to the boy's dorms. She noticed the boys had put a white board that had there names and pictures. She looked at the pictures. "Ginny, Padma, Lavender, Parvati... Andi? That's weird." Hermione saw her name and the same zigzag design but noticed that the there was nothing inside the zigzag. Just white. Hermione finally remembered that they had it up last year too. "I signed it..." She looked around and saw where three finger streaks were through some purple ink. She looked and saw what was part of her signature. Hermione sighed. "This isn't going to be easy..." she said. She knocked lightly on the door, and opened it up a little. "Harry?" She asked opening it up. It was dark and all the bed hangings were closed. "Go away, whore." Hermione gritted her teeth. "Harry Potter you come here right now and say that to my face you no good dirty rotten coward!" Hermione heard a thud that sounded like feet on cement. Harry walked towards her. "Whore." Hermione slapped him. She was surprised that he fell back. "If you ever call me that again, you'll be on the ground for something more then a slap." she said in a deadly hiss. "You know you are... You make put with me. Then you make out with Craig, and now your doing Malfoy!" Hermione stood there and watched Harry wipe blood from the scratches from Hermione's nail's across his cheek. "For your information I'm not doing anybody. He was joking around with me and I fell on the bed and he came after me to tickle me. That's not having sex!" she said to Harry crossing her arms. "He was still on top of him. That means you were going out!" Hermione gave a chuckle. "Were? Try 'are'. But you can say that we were Friends. Were not anymore." Hermione turned on her heels and walked out slamming the door so hard some dust fell from the ceiling.

Hermione stomped into her own common room and to the mini-fridge behind the bar. She got out a soda and opened it. Draco was sitting on the couch with Andi. "What's wrong, lo- Hermione?" Hermione looked to him. Then noticed Andi was by him. "Its none of you business Malfoy." She said walking up to her room. As she passed the couch she gave Draco's shoulder a slight squeeze that she hoped Andi wouldn't notice. "I'm going to go see what's wrong." He said standing up. "Why she hates you." Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine I won't talk to her about that. We need to finish the sketches." Andi sat back down with a quirked brow. "You two are hiding something." she said suspiciously. "Yeah. Our plans for the garden. Bye." he said walking to Hermione's door. He opened it and headed up the stairs.He gave a light knock on the door. "Go away Andi!" He heard from inside. "Don't worry, love. Its me." He heard the bed move and Hermione opened the door. She waited for Draco to walk in and sit down on the bed. She closed the door and sat on his lap and began to cry. "What's up." he said rubbing her head. "Harry." Draco lifted her head up. "What did he say?" Hermione sniffed and wiped her eyes. "He called me a whore." Draco looked at her. "Your kidding me." he said. "But, I slapped him. It gave him three long cuts across his cheek." Draco nodded. "Speaking of cuts." he said as he pushed some hair out of her face. "How'd you get these?" he traced them with his fingers. She shivered. "I... Its was really weird. I don't want to talk about it now, kay?" Draco furrowed his brow. "Okay." he said.

He kissed her on her cheek and gave her another hug. Hermione smiled and put her arm's around his neck. She gave him a light kiss on the lips and smiled as Draco responded. Draco leaned back on the bed, and Hermione was on top of him. Draco's hand began to travel up Hermione's back again. She shivered a little and opened her mouth slightly. Draco took advantage of this opportunity and let his tongue go into hers. Hermione was surprised at first but, soon realised she liked it. Hermione moved her arms from around his neck and moved down to his chest.

Hermione was about to take off his shirt but she heard. "Oh my god." Hermione stopped and turned around. She sat up. "Uh.. Hi Andi." Draco got up to a wiped some lip gloss from his mouth. Andi just stood there. "Uh..." Hermione tried to think of something to say. "Hi." was all she could say. Draco stood up and gave Hermione a kiss on her neck. "I'll be back later." Hermione glared. "No you won't." she said. He gave a smile and moved Andi out of the way and walked out. "When were guys going to plan on telling me?" Hermione scratched her head. "That's thing. We weren't." Andi shook her head. "If you two were really my friends you would have." "No Andi you have to understand!" Andi shook her head. "No I don't have to do anything." She walked out of Hermione's room and slammed the door.  
**-  
Hey Ya'll sorry this took awhile I been grounded! Plus I'm on Independent study because the Mother Unit Don't think I can handle going to school No more... . Anyways. I have a good contest thingy. I am looking for two new Chara's for some transfer students well I have 2 contests. First, I want a new name for the fic. So in your reveiws leave the name you think would suit it. If you win You'll send me the deets of your chara. and s/he wil be put into the story. The other one is,I want ya'll to leave details for your character and when I pick the name I'll pick the character as well. I'll have more info in a A/N Before Chapter Eight!**

**Love,  
Ellie Gir**


	9. AN Before Chapter Eight Contest

Okay More about the Contest! I am, as I said, Looking for 2 new Characters! One I will choose by you guys submitting your Chara.'s using the form below. Otay? Otay! Well I want male and female Chara.'s too. -  
Name: Age: Sexual Prefrences:(Everyone is Welcomed!.) Nationality:  
Blood:(Vamp,Witch,Fairie Elf,Pure,Half) Physical Description:(If its a girl Please include what type of chest they have just by A,B,C,D It is helpful if I use the Character as a point on a guys Radar . If its a guy; KEEP IT TO YOURSELF)  
What Type Style:(Goth/Punk/Emo/Preppy stuff like that)  
Regular:  
Ball:  
Party:  
Chillin:  
Lazy:  
History/Attitude:(For history just brief description of there child hood or there life. Like if they were raped include that you know things of that sort)  
Defining Marks:(Scars/Tatoos/Piercings)  
And Finally; Why do you think your character should be in the story?(This one doesn't matter I'm gonna do it by the deets anyways. I only put it up because I was bored. But if you don't put it... Its on! The answer requires 2 words.)

It may seem long but, the price ya' pay. It can be long it can be short. But, the more details you put A)The better I can Understand your chara. B) And the better chance you have of getting in! I promise there will be more contests for Characters so don't worry ya'll will get your chance. Everyone that enters will still get like little notes, Such as if my friend Ami enters a name and I think some kid's named ChezzyWeezy is better I'll say

Ami: The name was good but Chezzy's name fit better for the story.

I'm not gonna be like Simon Cowell Unless you suggest 'The Mutant Chickens' which is what my friend, Kyle said...

Thats all I guess! I love ya'll and please please please enter! Because I need Help!

Gir 


End file.
